


A Natural Progression of Side Stories

by Starkvenger



Series: Billy Batson & The Batfam [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Additional Characters Might Be Added, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Fluff, Billy Batson Needs a Hug, Billy Batson is Bruce Wayne's Child, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Sibling Billy Batson, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Mentioned Justice League, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd, Slice of Life, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkvenger/pseuds/Starkvenger
Summary: A collection of short little ficlets that take place before, during, and after "Natural Progression".I wanna flesh out this universe and have so many ideas for little slice of life everyday situations for the boys that don't really fit into the main story, so I thought I'd put them here for y'all!
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Billy Batson, Billy Batson & Alfred Pennyworth, Billy Batson & Bruce Wayne, Billy Batson & Damian Wayne, Billy Batson & Dick Grayson, Billy Batson & Jason Todd, Billy Batson & John Constantine, Billy Batson & Justice League, Billy Batson & Tim Drake
Series: Billy Batson & The Batfam [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449568
Comments: 128
Kudos: 642





	1. Breakfast With The Waynes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred has a little help in the kitchen one morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have no idea if I made this situation up or if I read something similar a long time ago and it just wiggled its way into my head again. 
> 
> If it is similar to somethin' else, sorry!

\- - -

On any normal day, Alfred Pennyworth found himself waking before the rising sun when the manor was quiet and still. If anyone was still awake from the night previous, they could usually be found on the verge of passing out in the study or cooped up in their bedrooms. The aging butler sat up in his bed, running a hand over his cheek and throwing his legs over the edge of the bed.

He shook the sleep from his eyes and stood, turning to his closet in order to get dressed for the morning. Pulling open the doors, his mind began to wander to that of their newest family member- the 10-year-old boy who'd been living with them for the past couple of weeks by the name of Billy Batson.

He smiled to himself at the thought of the boy and his sunny disposition- it was a nice change of pace from the constant brooding of the other Waynes- save for Dick, of course. Alfred buttoned his shirt and thought towards the menu for the day- everyone in the house should be home today, so that meant breakfast and most likely supper if no disasters sprung up.

He pulled on his suit jacket and tightened his tie before straightening the outfit. Perhaps Billy would enjoy chicken cordon bleu? He was sure the boy wasn't used to the high-class dinners Alfred would normally prepare for the family when they were together. Perhaps it might be easier to ease him into it with something like that, he thought as he closed his closet doors and opened his bedroom door.

He made his way down the hall and around the corner, coming down the grand staircase quietly and reveling in the stillness of the manor. While he adored Bruce and the boys, he enjoyed the peace and quiet before they were awake just as much.

This peace was quickly interrupted, however, by a loud crash coming from the kitchen. Alfred tensed, grip tightening on the railing before his steps quickened. He made his way hastily to the kitchen, grabbing an umbrella from its holder and brandishing it as a weapon as he opened the swinging door.

His eyes widened at the state the kitchen was in; bowls and utensils were strewn about the flour-covered countertops, eggshells sitting in a pile on the island beside a puddle of water and oil. Torn open packages of flour and salt sat limply on the granite counters, fallen over, and spilling their contents everywhere and quickly spreading out towards measuring cups full of various brown liquids.

A bag of chocolate chips that Alfred hadn't even realized they had was sitting beside a large mixing bowl and bag of brown sugar as the culprit behind all of it stood on top of a dining room chair, whisk still in his hand and eyes wide as he stared at the aging butler.

"Mr. Alfred- " Billy said, color tingeing his flour-covered cheeks. Thick batter dripped from the child's whisk and splatted onto the floor, causing him to look down at it before meeting Alfred's gaze again. "I- I'm sorry. I'll clean it up, I just- um, s-sorry," the boy said, chewing on his bottom lip nervously.

Alfred could almost see the walls being built up around the boy- something he and the other members of the family had worked so hard to stop from happening. He set the umbrellas down, leaning it against the wall and walking closer to the 10-year-old, careful to step around the various piles of batter and baking ingredients. "William, it's alright," he said, coming around to lift the boy from the chair and sat him down on the floor. 

The small raven took his bowl and whisk with him, hugging them close to his chest as he stared up at Alfred. 

"What were you trying to make?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, glancing at the menagerie of assorted baking ingredients. For the life of him, he could make out what the boy had been trying to make. No combination of these ingredients could make something appetizing- or healthy.

"Uh- I- I wanted to make pancakes for everyone. I just...don't know how..." Billy mumbled, once again chewing on his bottom lip nervously. "I know there's sweet stuff in it, and flour... but uhm, I'm not sure what else." He shifted his weight on his feet. "But I- I was gonna clean it up, I promise- I just wanted to surprise you guys with something nice..." he trailed off.

Alfred felt his heartache for the boy and glanced at his once-spotless countertops before looking back down at the 10-year-old.

"Alright then," he said, moving to the countertops once more and collecting the dirty bowls, cups, and measuring utensils and moving them to the sink. He then moved back over to the counter, assorting the various baking ingredients they'd actually need- flour, yes. vanilla, no. eggs, yes. ...bright blue icing...no. and setting them down before grabbing the things they didn't need and setting to work putting them away. 

Billy watched him, still clutching his bowl of sugary, chunky batter to his chest. Alfred grabbed a wet rag and ran it across the counter, sweeping the mess into the trashcan before wiping it over once more and glancing at Billy. "Why don't you set that aside and we'll make pancakes together, hm?" he asked, pulling a large mixing bowl out from under the counter and pulling Billy's stolen chair back up to the counter.

The small raven stared at him, confusion evident in his face. The boy had only been there a week, but Alfred could see he'd relaxed so much around them. His expressions were much more open than they had been, his walls slowly crumbling as he and the Waynes chipped away at them.

A 1000-kilowatt smile spread across the boy's face, brightening the room itself and making warmth curl in the aging butler's chest. He wanted to protect that smile at any cost- and the rest of the family had made it evident they felt the same way.

Billy climbed up into the chair beside Alfred, glancing up at the man in awe as he explained what ingredients to add and how much from memory.

\- - -

Billy beamed with pride as he helped Alfred wheel out an ornate cart filled with breakfast essentials- plates, forks, napkins, spoons, glasses- taking the things Alfred handed him and placing on the table with extreme care. He made his way around the table, straightening utensils and nodding at his work before turning to Alfred again.

The pair left the dining room and went back into the kitchen, Billy rolling the wooden cart behind Alfred and stopping when the elder man began to load up the assortment of food they had made- muffins, eggs, pancakes, scones, all covered with silver lids and set on top of the cart. "You set the table with that, and I'll prepare the orange juice," Alfred said, setting the coffee pot to brew before digging around in the cabinet for the oranges he'd picked yesterday.

Billy nodded excitedly, rolling the cart out of the kitchen and vanishing from view. Alfred shook his head at the boy, pulling out the oranges he'd gotten from the garden as well as the juicer. As much as he'd prefer to do everything by hand, he had to concede that this way was much quicker- and much less laborious. 

Billy came back in a few minutes later with an empty cart, abandoning it against the wall and standing on his toes to look up at what Alfred was doing. The elder man put the last orange half in the juicer, detaching the pitcher the juice was in and handing it to the raven. "The boys should be up by now- why don't we go greet them?" Alfred asked as he poured a trio of coffee mugs and set them on a tray.

"I'm excited to see what they think- I hope they like it," Billy said, carrying the pitcher through the swinging door and holding it open for Alfred. The pair came into the dining room to find Dick leaning over the table, lifting a silver lid and peering underneath. He quickly scrambled back at the sight of Alfred, plopping down in his seat with wide eyes as he tried to play innocent.

"What are you doing up this early, _Batson?"_ Damien asked from his seat, raising a brow at the younger boy as Alfred set a coffee mug down in front of Jason, who currently had his head dressing against thee table, forehead against the wood and eyes closed.

Billy brightened, ignoring the accusatory tone in Damien's voice. "I helped Alfred make breakfast," he said, setting the pitcher of orange juice down on the table. Dick, Tim, and Bruce glanced nervously at Alfred as he set down Bruce's mug and then Tim's, only for the man to grin at them.

"Yes, indeed he did. Did a marvelous job, too," he said as Jason lifted his head and pulled off one of the silver lids from the dishes. 

"You convinced him to make _pancakes_ , Pipsqueak?" Jason said with wide eyes trained on Billy as the 10-year-old climbed into a seat beside him. With an affirmative nod, Jason smirked and pulled the boy into a headlock, ruffling his hair with his knuckles.

"Old man never makes pancakes- how'd you manage to worm your way into his heart fast enough to get him to change his ways, oh squirmy one?" he asked as the boy wriggled in his grip and laughed.

Alfred took a seat as well, pouring a glass of orange juice for himself and taking a sip while he watched the boys unveil the various breakfast foods and have at it. He'd long since given up trying to corral the Wayne clan during breakfast; it was the one meal out of the day where everyone was usually present, they spent that time simply enjoying one another's company.

Bruce folded his newspaper and glanced at Dick when he slid a plate full of eggs and sausage towards him, the corner of his mouth quirking up at his eldest. The man made eye contact with Alfred before his gaze went to Billy, the boy stuffing his face with syrup-drenched pancakes and laughing as Jason told him a story. The billionaire looked back at Alfred, his gaze questioning and soft.

Alfred simply gave the man a conspiratory smile, taking a sip of his drink and relaxing. 

He enjoyed the quiet mornings in Wayne manor, enjoyed working for this eccentric family. But this- watching Tim chuckle at one of Dick's quips, seeing Billy offer Damien a fresh biscuit and the boy actually take it with a soft glare, getting to experience this moment of peace with his family- he enjoyed this so much more. 

\- - -


	2. 5 Times the Batclan Snapped at Billy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The five times a member of the Bat Clan snapped at Billy, and the one time Alfred put them all to shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance.
> 
> Also wanna say thanks to you guys that helped me out over on Insta for figuring out Dick on this one! You guys really helped me out with those ideas.

**\- - -**

**Tim**

Billy hummed softly to himself as he hopped down the stairs two at a time, tugging at the skin on his bottom lip with his teeth as he made his way towards the library. It'd been a while since he and Tim had spent any time together, not since the adoption ceremony at least, and Billy was more than ready to learn more about Tim's favorite books.

The elder had a habit of explaining the books he liked at first and then eventually settling on simply reading them aloud while BVilly sat in his lap. It was a nice ritual- one that Billy really enjoyed. 

"Tiiiiiim~" Billy called in a sing-song voice as he opened the library door, looking around in search of the elder boy. He found him with his nose buried in a mountain of paperwork, tense and with a hand gripping his hair tightly. Billy could tell just by looking at the guy that he was stressed- maybe he'd appreciate a distraction.

The small raven smiled and looked around for the last book they'd been reading- finding the worn copy of '20,000 Leagues Under The Sea' with a faded red bookmark in it and smiling at it. He picked the book up and walked back towards Tim, who hadn't seemed to notice him yet.

"Hey Tim," he said, stopping at the teenager's side as he continued to work. He got a distracted hum in reply and tilted his head slightly. "I notice you looked stressed, so I thought-"

"Don't have the time. Gotta focus."

Billy nodded slowly, fingers thumping against the hard cover of the book. "Um, are you sure? Cause you look like you could use a break. Maybe we can get you some tea or something and-" 

"I said I don't have time right now. All of this is due back tomorrow and I still have to double-check Wayne Enterprises' financial records, look into a possible fraud alert in one of the company's subsidiaries, and go on patrol," he muttered in response, hand gripping his hair tighter. 

"I just thought...uhm...right, sorry," Billy said, bringing the book with him and sitting down across the table from Tim. If the elder Wayne couldn't read to him, he could at least read to himself and still enjoy the other boy's company.

_"We weren't the cause of the crew's concern..."_ Billy read aloud, furrowing his brow when he came across a word he didn't know. "Mal...male...Tim, what's this word?" he asked, turning the book around and sliding it towards the elder boy. Tim glanced up with a small huff, looking at the pages before setting back to work.

"Maelstrom."

Billy grinned, bringing the book back towards him. _"The Maelstrom! Could a more frightening name have rung in our ears under more frightening_...cir..circoo...cirsssummm..." he glanced at Tim, turning the book around and sliding it across the table again. "What about this one?"

Again, Tim glanced at the page with a huff before looking back at his paperwork. "Circumstances," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Circumstances..." Billy repeated, glancing back down at the book. _"Were we lying in the dangerous waterways off the Nor_... _we_ - _wegian_ _coast? Was the_...Naw...Nawt..." Billy swallowed thickly and looked at Tim again. He signed a paper and moved it out of his way before grabbing another and setting it in front of him. 

Billy glanced down at the words on the page. Tim loved this story, he'd been super excited to show it to Billy- the boy was sure this could be a good de-stressor for him...if Billy was better at reading, that is.

He chewed on his lip before looking back at Tim.

"What about this-"

Tim slammed his hands down on the table, causing it to shake and Billy to flinch as he stared at the boy with wide, frazzled eyes. "Will you _please_ just let me do this work without interrupting me!?" He asked loudly, jaw set as he turned his attention back towards his papers. 

Billy swallowed thickly, closing the book shakily and not bothering to replace the bookmark as he set the novel down on the table's surface. "...Sorry..." he mumbled, sliding off his chair and leaving the library quietly.

He glanced back at Tim once he was at the door before his gaze dropped and he left without another word.

\- - -

**Damien**

Billy rapped his knuckled lightly on Damien's door before creaking it open slowly. "Damien...?" he asked softly, peering into the dark room. The youngest raven hadn't been sure what was going on, but he knew that Damien had come home upset after an outing with Superboy, refusing to talk to anyone and stomping up to his room to slam the door behind him.

Billy was honestly surprised it wasn't locked, but Damien was probably too upset to think about that right now. "Damien, are you okay?" he asked, looking into the darkness and trying to find his brother amongst the shadows. A dagger sailed through the air, whistling past his ear and embedding itself in the wall next to his head. Billy flinched, glancing at the weapon before looking back into the darkness.

"Go away," the elder raven growled from the darkness.

Not for the first time that night, Billy wondered just what had happened between him and Superboy- the pair were thick as thieves, so close in fact that Damien refused to introduce Billy to the boy, a sign that Damien wanted to keep the son of Superman to himself. 

He thought about leaving the boy alone, but it had already taken him an hour to work up the courage to check on Damien, he couldn't turn round and leave now. "Come on, just talk to me," he said before another dagger found itself in the wall by his head. The raven glanced at the weapons and sighed, looking back into the dark.

"I just wanna help, Dami. Maybe if you talked about what happened-

"You are _not_ my psychiatrist, Batson," Damien said, and Billy could feel his glare from the darkness. 

"This is stupid- I'm turning on the light," Billy said, flicking on the light switch and looking around his elder brother's room. He wasn't at his desk, or hiding behind a large stuffed Doberman, or tucked inside his closet. Billy glanced up towards Damien's loft bed, seeing the top of his spiky, jet black hair and grinning at the sight. 

"There you are. Look, I get it if you don't wanna talk about what happened between you two. It's personal, or whatever," he said, starting to climb the ladder attached to the bed. "But I can tell you're hurting. I just wanna help."

Damien growled at him and pulled his blanket over him, hiding him from view. "It's none of your business what happens between me and my acquaintances," he muttered from under the fabric as Billy maneuvered his way to the top of the ladder and stared at the lump of blankets that held Damien Wayne. 

"Come on, Dami, we all know you and Superboy are friends," he said with a chuckle, the elder boy's head coming out from under the covers to glare at him.

"First, Do _not_ give me nicknames. I have a proper name and you will use it. Second, Jon and I are _not_ friends. we're co-workers."

"Right, and I'm just some ordinary 10-year-old," Billy replied with a grin, resting his head on his arms. That only seemed to make Damien angrier, as the boy kicked at him in an attempt to get him off his bed. "Damien- come on, don't be so stubborn. Talking things out can make you feel better."

The elder raven ignored him, choosing instead to glare in his direction with narrowed eyes. If Damien had heat vision, Billy would be mere cinders by that point.

"Look, we're brothers- and I just wanna make you feel better," he said with a grin, only to have Damien sit up straight in bed and glare harshly at Billy. 

"We are _not_ brothers, Batson. Just because your last name has 'Wayne' in it now doesn't mean that you're related to me. Get that through your skull right now and leave me the hell alone!" he said with a growl before pulling the cord that hung from the light in the middle of the room and plunging it into darkness. He kicked at Billy again, smashing his fingers between his boot and the edge of the bed and making the boy cry out in pain and fall off the ladder.

Billy landed on the carpeted floor with a grunt, holding his hand to his chest in pain and trying his best not to cry. He didn't have the best pain tolerance and coming from Damien, it seemed to hurt worse. 

The 10-year-old felt his heart ache at Damien's words, his eyes beginning to burn as they started to sink in. He stayed quiet, letting out a shaky breath and standing up as he held his fingers close to his chest. He should really get them checked out, but the pain in his fingers was nothing compared to the sudden weight on his chest.

"I- I'm sorry..." he muttered, his voice breaking as he spoke.

The raven walked shakily to the door, feeling hot tears bubble in the corners of his eyes. He ignored them and grabbed the door handle, pulling it closed behind him as he left his elder brother's room and headed towards his own.

\- - -

**Jason**

Billy winced in pain, holding his side tightly as blood stained the cloth currently being used to try and staunch the wound. He held his jaw shut tightly, tears running down his cheeks as he sat beside an old dumpster. He could barely breathe, let alone get up, and he still had a bullet embedded in his stomach- none of this was good for him.

He couldn't transform into Marvel, sure it would stop the pain, but the moment he changed back, everything would hit him like a freight train. It was something he'd learned the hard way, that if he got injured as Billy and tried to escape the injury via transforming, that everything put into stasis while he wasn't 10 would come flooding out at once- it usually made things much much worse.

Billy couldn't stop the tears sliding down his cheeks, the pain in his stomach burning and aching as every little movement made it worse. he truly felt like he was going to die here, alone and cold on the streets of Gotham. 

Gods, why hadn't he brought his phone- why hadn't he just listened to his brother and not gone off on his own? He'd thought he could handle it- it was a simple mugging, something easy for Captain Marvel, but the moment he'd transformed back, he'd been shot- the mugger had had back-up he hadn't planned for.

The men had escaped leaving the boy for dead, and now he was here- bleeding out in an alleyway.

Billy laid his head back against the rough brick wall, a soft wheeze coming from his throat as his breath hitched. He didn't want to die, not like this- he had so much he wanted to do. Billy tried pressing harder on the wound, his vision growing blurry as more blood dribbled out of the hole in his stomach and stained his shirt. 

The sudden sound of boots on concrete got his attention, his head turning slowly towards the sound. No, no he couldn't handle anything else like this- He tried moving away from the sound, letting out a small whimper of pain as the figure that had dropped into the alley came closer.

"God damnit..." the figure muttered angrily, his voice familiar. Billy cried out in pain as he was suddenly scooped up, fighting against his grip weakly. "Stop that," the figure growled, holding him tighter. Billy couldn't breathe, couldn't think straight- the darkness at the edges of his vision was creeping closer at an ever-increasing pace- he ended up blacking out.

When he woke up, Billy found himself looking up at bright white lights. They stung his eyes and he immediately closed them again, wincing in pain softly. His whole body felt numb, his head still spinning as he cracked open his eyes slowly. He saw an IV leading to his thin arm, an arm that was, along with the rest of his body, currently laying on a hospital bed.

The raven opened his eyes slightly more, looking around the slightly familiar room and blinking at the glass of water beside his head. He winced as pain shot through his body, causing him to shut his eyes tightly.

"You shouldn't have gone off alone," a voice suddenly said, causing the boy to flinch instinctively. He glanced towards the source of the sound, finding a fuzzy figure at the foot to his bed. The figure stood, running a hand through his black and white hair and pacing. "What the Hell were you thinking?!" he yelled, causing the boy to flinch again.

"God damnit, kid- the others don't even know that you're hurt, but when they learn, _I'm_ the one that this is gonna be pinned on!" The figure, who by this point had cleared enough for Billy to realize it was Jason, said, glaring down at the boy. "That was stupid. Completely and utterly _stupid_ ," he growled.

"For fuck's sake, can't you say _anything_ in your defense?!" he asked angrily, tears beading in the corner of the man's eyes. "You could have _died!"_ he yelled, glaring daggers at the boy before running his hands through his hair and leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.

"...S-sorry..." Billy mumbled into the empty room.

\- - -

**Dick**

"But- a-all I said was-"

"I _know_ what you said, Billy!"

Billy flinched at Dick's raised voice, dropping his head to stare at his feet as he sat on the edge of his bed. The young man was pacing in front of his bed, tense as a wire and gripping his staff tightly. "I don't understand," he said finally, looking at the boy. 

"I just... it's hard to explain..." Billy said, shifting in place and risking a guilty glance up.

"How can you say your friend from the streets feels more like family to you than we do? Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?"

"Dick, I didn't mean to hurt your fe-"

"Don't, Billy," Dick said with a shake of his head. He bit down hard on his bottom lip, running a hand through his hair. "If you don't want to be here, no one's going to force you to stay," he said bitterly, looking the raven in the eyes.

"This isn't a prison. You can leave at any time," he growled.

"But I don't-"

"You obviously do!"

Billy teared up, shoving the base of his palm into his eye in an attempt to keep the moisture from running down his cheeks. "I-i''m s-sorry-" he hiccuped, feeling his nerves fracture. He didn't know what he wanted- he was homesick and conflicted, he missed his best friend, missed his routine- all he'd said was that maybe it had been easier if he'd just stayed on the streets, and now Dick was mad at him.

"P-please don' be mad..." the 10-year-old whimpered, getting a huff from Dick.

"We've _tried_ making this place home for you, Billy. I don't know why you can't see that-" Dick said, grip tightening on his staff. "Do whatever you're going to do. Stay or go, I don't care right now," he said before leaving the room in a huff.

When he slammed the door behind him, Billy finally broke down, burying his face in his knees and sobbing quietly.

\- - -

**Bruce**

Captain Marvel stood with his back stiff, hands clasped tightly behind his back as Batman paced in front of the man. "What the hell were you thinking?!" He asked, eyes wide and angry as he growled up at the man. Marvel stayed quiet, looking straight ahead as he Batman brought his hands up to dig his nail into the material covering his forehead.

The pair had left a mission report after marvel had made it known that he'd managed to take out a ship by performing a very risky move- one that could have had him killed. The pair had gone to a separate room unaware of some of the other heroes following them there and watching what went down- no one had ever seen Batman this angry, and no one wanted to see the captain get hurt.

Marvel swallowed thickly, biting down on his bottom lip. "I- I just- I knew I should take out the ship if I-"

"If you put yourself in the line of fire?!" Batman yelled, breathing heavily. 

The only thing keeping Marvel from crying by that point was Solomon's constant assurances that Bruce was just worried, he had already lost one son before, and seeing Cap put his life on the line like that had made him snap- but it didn't make things any easier. 

"I'm- I'm sorry," Marvel said, back still straight as he let out a shaky breath.

"I don't give a shit if you're _sorry_ , Captain. You could have been _killed_ out there! Then what?! What am I supposed to tell Nightwing? Or Red Hood?! Do you think I _want_ to tell them that you died in some reckless stunt?! What would they say!?"

"Batman, I-"

" _No_. Stop. I don't want to hear it. I get that you're bullet-proof, but you were _this_ close to getting vaporized," Batman said, holding up a gloved hand before dropping it and running it over his mouth. "How do you think they'd feel knowing you died?" he asked slowly.

Marvel stayed quiet, and Batman sighed.

"You're benched."

Captain Marvel's eyes widened, brow furrowing at the man's words. "What!? You can't do that! No one got hurt, I'm fine-"

Some of the people watching were impressed by the man- not too many people were bold enough to argue with the Dark Knight- even less got away with it. Batman glared the demigod down, but Marvel didn't back down. "Batman, you _can't_ do this."

"I _can_ and I _have_. No more missions for you until you can figure out how to not nearly get yourself killed."

"But I can help!"

"NOT BY BEING IRRESPONSIBLE, YOU CAN'T."

Batman glared the man into taking a step back and dropping his head.

"Go _home_ , Marvel."

The demigod's hands clenched at his sides, lightning dancing around his form- something everyone knew only happened when the demigod got worked up. "Whatever..." he muttered, letting out a shaky breath before turning on his heel and heading towards the nearest zeta tube. 

The group watched as Batman finally let out a breath, shoulders dropping slightly as he turned and walked in the opposite direction of the man.

\- - -

**Alfred**

Billy rubbed the tears from his eyes as he set his spellbook inside his backpack, sliding his mirror in after and covering them both with clothes. The small raven felt his breath hitch, but he ignored it in favor of covering the hold in the floor and picking up the faded green backpack and setting it on his bed. 

He moved around the dark room quietly, grabbing Mr. Tawny off the chest at the end of his bed and shoving him inside the backpack with a sniffle. He sat down on the floor and grabbed his new sneakers, pulling them on and tying the laces- tears burned in the corners of his eyes as he thought of Bruce sitting him down and teaching him how.

He shook the thought away, tying the knot tightly and standing up. He glanced around the room, looking for anything else he might have missed. He had an apple in his bag that would hold him over until at least tomorrow afternoon, and he could go back to his old haunts in order to get more food. 

His stomach turned at the thought of being out on the streets again- he'd be lying if he said he wasn't going to miss this place. He'd gotten used to sleeping in a warm bed, to having people watch his back- but he should've known it was too good to last. He was a cog that just didn't fit, he wasn't really part of the family- he was a screw-up.

They'd made that much clear.

The boy let out a shaky breath, pulling on a jacket over top of his hoodie, zipping his backpack up, and shouldering it. He refused to cry, despite the tears burning in his eyes, and shook his head in an attempt to clear the moisture blurring his vision.

Billy went to the window, opening it up and peering over the edge- it felt like just yesterday he'd climbed down from there for the first time. He clambered up onto the window sill and sat down, glancing up at the stars that scattered the sky. 

There was a sudden knock at his door, and he tensed. "Go away," he said, his wobbly voice betraying him as it broke.

"William? Aren't you going to join the rest of the family for dinner?" Alfred's voice came through the wood, making Billy's breath hitch once more. If there was one person he'd miss more than anyone else, it'd be Alfred. The man had shown him more kindness than anyone else ever had, and he felt guilty leaving without a goodbye.

But not guilty enough to stay.

"I'm... I'm not hungry..." he mumbled, grip tightening on the window sill as tears bead in his eyes again.

There was silence for a moment, and Billy took it as a sign that he should get moving. He turned to climb out the window again, only to hear Aflred's voice come through the door again. "Will you at least spend the night before you run off? It's safer in the daylight..."

Billy saw his door handle jiggle, his frame tensing as his head whipped toward the gardens below. The door opened behind him, light from the hallway spilling into the dark bedroom. Alfred was quiet, his footsteps soft as he came closer to Billy. He should move, he should leave and be done with the Waynes already-

Alfred put a hand on the 10-year-old's shoulder, shattering the last of his composure.

"What's wrong, son?" Alfred asked softly as the boy turned to look back at him.

Billy shook his head as tears spilled from his eyes, trailing down his cheeks as he cried. Alfred grabbed his hand, turning the boy around and pulling him off the windowsill. The aging Butler sat down on the carpet and pulled the boy into his lap, wrapping his arms around him and cradling the back of his head. "

"It's okay...everything'll be okay."

"Th-they'll be better off without me. I'm just a bur- burden and I keep getting in the way and making them worry..." Billy said, burying his face in the old man's shoulder. "I never meant to be a nuisance, Alfred... I'm sorry..." he cried, small frame shaking as Alfred held him.

"Sssshhhh... you're not a burden, Billy. Not in the slightest- we love having you here with us. What could possibly make you think otherwise?" he asked, pulling back to look the boy in the eyes. He looked so much like a young Bruce- intelligent, icy blue eyes, a messy mop of black hair, and a voice that told him he wasn't good enough, no matter what he did.

"I- I b-bothered Tim while he was trying to work, and I- I- I didn't listen to Jason and made him mad..." he blubbered, rubbing at his eyes. "Damien said we weren't brothers, and Dick said I should just go and leave already-" he hiccuped, breaking down into more sobs as he latched onto the butler again.

Alfred swallowed thickly- it was hard to believe the boys he knew and helped raise would behave like this...but he couldn't think of a reason that BIlly would lie to him. The boy would have left without another word had Alfred not stopped him- he had no reason to lie.

"I-I'm always taking up space... I- I don' belong here," the boy cried, clumsily wiping at his eyes with the base of his palms. "B-Bruce benched m-me from- from the Lea-League and I- I just wanna be good and I keep- keep messing up..."

Alfred pet the boy's head, resting his own against the wall as the boy cried into his chest. He glanced towards the bedroom door, still ajar, and allowing light to flood into the room. "It's alright, Billy..." he breathed.

"It's not! I- I just..." Billy sniffled, looking the elder man in the eyes.

"I'm so tired of being useless...tired of being a burden."

Alfred's heart broke for the boy. 

He caught sight of movement in the doorway, glancing towards it to find the edge of a shoe, barely visible beside the frame. "I'm sure the others don't see you as a burden...they love you, even if they don't say it, Billy," he said, keeping his eyes on the entrance as the 10-year-old buried his face against Alfred's chest again.

"The Wayne clan. is notorious for being absolutely terrible when it comes to emotions, Billy. You have no such problem- you're an open book, a ray of sunshine that cuts through the darkness these boys have spent their lives steeped in," he said, glancing down at the boy as he looked up at him.

"You are not a burden, do you understand, Billy Batson-Wayne? You are just as much a part of this family as anyone else- regardless of what your brothers and father say when they aren't thinking clearly."

Billy sniffled, whipping his nose on his sleeve. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Billy smiled weakly, hugging the man's neck tightly and staring out the window and into the dark night. Alfred kept his eyes on the entrance as the others stepped into it. His gaze hardened as he pet the back of Billy's head.

They would be making this up to the boy for a while- Alfred would make sure of it.

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I had Billy apologize after nearly every one of those interactions.


	3. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys remember that we started this journey with Billy being hurt?
> 
> Yeah...
> 
> Ever wonder how that happened?

\- - -

The day started out normal- or, well, as normal as things _could_ be in Billy's life.

He was pretty sure that his life was _far_ from normal- most kids didn't wake up in a condemned building every morning or spend most of their free time wondering where their next meal was going to come from or avoiding CPS and police. Most kids also didn't patrol the city as a demigod with impenetrable skin and the ability to wild lightning, though, so Billy would say it evened out fairly well for him.

Then again, he had grown used to this life- it had been a long time since he'd known anything different. 

Sure, he'd had a family once- a loving mother, a doting father- both wonderful people with hearts of gold that constantly gave back to their community. They were the ones that instilled in Billy his sense of right and wrong, his moral compass. They'd told him a phrase that he'd come to live by- "Do Good, and Good Will Follow". 

It was a phrase that he'd recited to plenty of people, both super-powered and not. Most of the time, it got him a funny look (if he was Cap) or a kick in the gut (if he was Billy) but he still believed whole-heartedly in those words. He'd stake his life on those words.

He _really_ shouldn't have said he'd stake his life on those words.

Billy was weaving through a dense crowd in the subway, running from a pair of 14-year-olds that deemed him the perfect target for them to test their brand new pocket knives on. They'd already slashed his shoulder, and it stung as he ran through the crowd.

He managed to weave through the hordes of people and start to clamber up the stairs, only to stumble over a shoelace that had come out of his over-sized sneakers, sending him falling backwards three steps and onto the floor.

_"Little brother!_ How could you be so _clumsy_!" one of the pre-teens, Billy thought his name was Bryce or something- said loudly, grinning maliciously at BIlly as he and his twin came closer and heaved him up. 

They had tight grips on his arms as he led him up the stairs, away from the massive group of adults, and back into the city. Billy tried to fight them, really he did, but it had been nearly two days since he'd eaten something substantial- and running away already had made him winded. 

"Lemme go-" Billy struggled as the boys tugged him into an alley and tossed him on the ground. The raven grunted and scrambled backward, looking behind him to find a dead end. That wasn't good. 

"You- you don't have to do this-" Billy said, holding up a palm, only for it to be slashed by one of the boys. Billy winced, clenching his hand into a fist and holding it to his chest. "P-please..." he whimpered, still scrambling backward- until he hit a wall. Rough bricks dug into the back of the 10-year-old's head as he stared up at the pair in fear. 

He should have known that telling them if they did good that good would follow would set them off, and now- now he was paying the price.

"Not so preachy now, huh kid?" One of the twins said with a smirk, unfolding his knife and pointing it at the thin raven. "Brat like you looking down on us- when you probably don't even got a home! Your ma and pa probably left you on the streets to die cause you're so full of yourself!" Bryce(?) said with a laugh. 

Billy tried not to let the words get to him- he knew his mom and dad loved him, that when they'd left him it had been an accident. They'd never meant to leave him alone, they'd never-

The boy felt tears bead in his eyes, causing his. attackers to laugh. "What a baby!"

One swift movement of the twin's arm and Billy felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. A cold chill ran up his spine and made his eyes widen as tears trailed down his cheeks. He glanced down slowly, finding the handle of the knife sticking out of his stomach and one twin staring wide-eyed at him while the other looked at his brother. 

"Go! Go! Let's get outta here!"

The pair took off, leaving Billy alone in the alley, muscles tight, knife embedded in his flesh, and wet, salty tracks on his cheeks. He swallowed thickly. He- he could get through this. He'd been through worse with the League, right? But that- that had been as Marvel. Not Billy.

This- this was bad. Billy grabbed the handle of the knife slowly. Was he supposed to pull this out? It hurt to move his midsection. Maybe it would help to remove it. He pulled it out slowly, trying to ignore the squelching down of metal against meat. The knife clattered to the ground and billy pressed a hand to the wound tightly. 

There was no way he could move like this. He could barely fight a couple of kids' grips before, now- now he could barely move.

"I- I don' wanna die," he said, more tears pricking in the corners of his eyes as panic began to edge at his senses. He couldn't think straight, could barely breathe- he was going to die here, this was how it ended- no one even knew he was here, no one would even realize he was gone-

Billy could feel the sweat beading on his forehead as he was unable to stop himself from letting out a whimper. He didn't want to die here. He still had so many people he could help, so many things he could do-

A shadow moved at the end of the alley, and Billy quickly shuffled to hide amongst the shadows beside the dumpster. Had Bryce and Butch come back for the knife? Fear spiked in his core as he winced in pain.

At the sight of a tall, silver-haired man dressed like he was going to a gala, all Billy could do was breathe and try to keep as still as possible. The old man put his hands up placatingly as he came closer, like he was approaching a frightened dog. 

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you," he said, settling onto his knees and looking the boy in the eyes. He had a British accent- it reminded Billy of John. "What's wrong with your side, there?" he asked slowly, eyes flicking to the growing dark red spot in Billy's hoodie where his hands were firmly placed. 

Billy lifted them slowly- maybe- maybe this guy could help. He reminded the boy of Uncle Dudley- an old, portly man that had taken Billy in a couple of times during exceedingly cold days in the past. The man's eyes widened and he settled Billy's hands back on the wound, getting blood on his own hands. Billy glanced down at them before the man was suddenly scooping him up into his arms.

Normally, this would set off alarm bells in his brain and have him struggling on instinct, and he wasn't sure if it was the blood loss or this guy's aura- but he felt safe in his arms. Safer than he'd felt in years, in fact.

"Can you move?" the old man asked, and Billy shook his head. Not really, no. Not without either ripping open the wound more or passing out from pain. "Will you let me help you?" he asked after a moment, glancing towards the opening to the alley before looking back at Billy. 

The thought of going back into the system terrified Billy more than anything else, but he didn't want to die here. He had so many more people to help. He nodded shakily, and the old man stood up with Billy in his arms. He brought him to a shiny black car and opened the back door, setting Billy down on the expensive-looking seats and making him wince.

"Don't worry- I'm going to help you," the old man said as he climbed into the driver's seat and glanced over his shoulder at Billy. "I swear to that."

Billy let his head rest against the plush seat.

Sure, why not...this guy could help him, and when he was better, maybe he'd just let him go.

What was the worst that could happen?

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P L E A S E comment. It's the one thing I look forward too when writing these things. :3


	4. Anime Beach Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy wants to spend a day down at the beach behind the manor, and he wants the rest of the family to join him.

\- - -

The sun blazed in the sky on a rare sunny day in Gotham. Birds chirped, flowers were in bloom, and the day was warm. Spring was slowly turning into summer, green foliage and muggy heat replacing browns and rains every other week. Billy grinned, the sun shining on his face as he let out a sigh. There was no better place to hang out than the roof- that was a notion Billy had always held.

The roof of Wayne Manor simply took that to the next level. The 10-year-old sat with his knees pulled up to his chest, arms hugging his legs. He rested his head against his knee, the wind tousling his hair as he looked out over the water. The boy shut his eyes gently, taking in the warmth of the late May afternoon.

He heard the creaking of roof tiles and opened his eyes, glancing to his side to find Damien squatting down to sit beside him. Billy had positioned himself towards the back of the manor, close to the small beach and Alfred's garden. Damien sat closer to the edge, letting his uniformed legs dangle off the edge.

"Grayson's looking for you."

"Yeah, I'm hidin' from him," Billy replied with a grin, stretching out his legs and scooting his body closer to the edge in order to sit beside his brother. "He keeps bugging me to test my lightning against his stick things. I keep telling him i'm not gonna cause he'll get hurt, but you know Dick..." he trailed off. Damien tsked.

"I'm ready to be done with lessons for the summer," he continued, leaning back on his arms and swinging his legs gently.

"I'm ready to get away from the incessant babble of my classmates," Damien replied, mirroring Billy's position.

The younger of the two breathed a laugh. "I bet."

Billy sat up, running a hand through his hair before standing up. "You and me should do something," he said, glancing down at Damien. The elder boy pulled off his mask, pocketing it and raising an eyebrow.

"What would we _possibly_ do, William?"

"I dunno," Billy said, grabbing hold of one of the antennas on the roof and looking out over the water. "We could climb a tree, go down to the water, maybe throw some rocks across the surface..." he said, glancing towards Damien. "Whatever we wanna do."

"We could go prowl the streets of Gotham looking for bad guys to lock away," Billy offered after a moment, tilting his head slightly in question.

He saw the corner of Damien's mouth twitch before the elder boy schooled his expression. "A sunny day in Gotham does nothing for a hero that utilizes the shadows," he said, green eyes fixed on the horizon. Billy tilted his head slightly. "Besides- father just grounded me from patrol for the next two weeks."

"What'd you do?"

"It was very _obviously_ Timothy's fault, not mine."

"So that means he got you riled up and you did something bad."

Damien scoffed. "You see the world in such blacks and whites."

"You're just mad that I'm right," Billy said with a grin. "Come on," he said, standing up and running back towards what he'd long ago deemed the 'entrance' to the roof- which was simply the drain pipe that ran from the roof to the ground beside his bedroom window.

"We can go down to the water- I bet there are tons of shells down there," Billy said, clambering down onto the metal pipe as Damien followed with a roll of his eyes. 

"And just what are we supposed to do with shells if we find them?" Damien asked as the pair climbed through Billy's window and into his bedroom. Billy plopped down on to the carpet with practiced ease, tugging off his shoes clumsily and tossing his socks to the side as Damien set foot in the room behind him. 

"I dunno- keep 'em? Show 'em off? The collecting part's what's fun," Billy replied, pulling his shirt off and tossing the red cloth in the vaguest direction of the hamper in the corner. He didn't see Damien tense behind him for a split second, nor did he notice the elder boy's hand clench into a fist as Billy started to rummage through the top drawer of his dresser. 

Then again, he was only vaguely aware of the scars that littered his body- small, lightened lines that criss-crossed his skin, raised and pinkened sections of flesh that curled around his hips, obvious stab wounds in his back and shoulders, healed crookedly and leaving behind marred, jagged flesh to smooth over and attempt to hide the wound.

These were simply part of the job- they didn't hurt him, not really. Sure, if he got injured over top of a scar he already had it hurt like Hell, but other than that he didn't even notice them- though Billy was unaware that they must look pretty gruesome to anyone who didn't see them on a daily basis.

"Coulda swore Alfred put a pair of- aha! here they are!" he said, pulling out some bright red swim trunks triumphantly and turning to look towards Damien. "What are you doing just standing there?" he asked, tilting his head with a smile. "Go get changed!"

Damien averted his gaze, causing Billy to furrow his brow. "What's wrong, Dami?" 

The 11-year-old scoffed, face twisted in a mixture of pain and anger. "I've told you not to give me nicknames," he scowled, stalking out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Okay, someone's grumpier than usual," Billy said to himself, stripping out of his shorts and boxers and pulling on his swim trunks. 

\- - -

Billy knocked on Jason's room and rocked on his heels as he waited for the man to answer. When he did, he raised a brow at Billy- clad in bright red swim shorts and a tanktop. "What're you doing? We don't have a pool," he said, leaning against the door frame.

"Me and Damien are going down to the beach- do you wanna join us?" he asked, giving the man a pleading look and wide smile. "It'll be fun- we can make sandcastles and collect seashells and see if we can find any crabs-"

Jason held up a hand, silencing the boy. "What beach are you talking about, kid?"

"The one out back- there's a trail that leads down from the manor to the coast down below."

"Wait, really?"

Billy nodded, and the older man narrowed his eyes. "Bruce always told me that the coast down there was off-limits...that it was disgusting," he said, raising a brow at the boy. "So Hell yeah, i'm totally in."

"Looks fine to me...it's just a beach."

Jason shrugged. "Lemme get changed- go see if Dick wants to come, he'll be butt-hurt if we leave him out," he said before shutting his bedroom door. Billy grinned, skipping off in the direction of the eldest Wayne's bedroom.

He came to a stop in front of a wooden door _covered_ in decals, ranging in everything from restaurant logos to superhero symbols- Billy's heart soared at the sight of his lightning bolt next to Flash's. He hadn't even known they made merchandise for him- he'd have to ask Dick where he got it some time.

The raven lifted a hand to knock on the door, only for it to fly open and the lanky man to pick him up and swing him around excitedly. "You ready to go down to the beach, Bluebird?" he asked, grinning widely before setting Billy down on his bed. 

"How did you-"

"I overheard you and Damien," Dick said with a smirk, gesturing towards his Nightwing-themed swimshorts. "What'd'ya think? Bruce hates 'em."

Billy chuckled, shaking his head at the man. "They're awesome," he said with a grin. 

"See, and _that's_ why you're my favorite," Dick said, ruffling the 10-year-old's hair. "Just don't tell Little Wing I said that," he said with a wink. "Come on- maybe you and I can convince Timmy to come with us. Lord knows he needs a break," Dick said, picking the boy up again and setting him atop his shoulders. 

\- - -

Tim was, surprisingly, the easiest of the bunch to persuade into joining them. He and Billy even managed to convince Alfred to take a break and join them- something that Jason chalked up to BIlly's irresistible puppy dog eyes. Regardless of the reason, Billy was just happy to have nearly everyone there.

There was just one more person that needed convincing.

Billy walked into the library and opened the door to the Batcave- (nad how insane was it that this was becoming _normal_ for him?!). He glanced at the twin fireman's poles before taking the stairs. He came down into the large cavern under the manor, looking around the place for the last member of the family.

"Dad?" he called out, smiling inwardly at the word. He had gotten more and more used to calling Bruce that- it felt nice to finally trust someone enough to call them a parent again, and he could see how happy it made Bruce when he called him dad- even if he didn't change his expression by very much.

"Do you need something, BIlly?" the voice came from the Bat Computer- of course, duh, he should have checked there first. The gruffness of the voice told him that Bruce was wearing the cowl- though why he wasn't sure. It was the middle of the day. 

"I uhm...I was..." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He hated asking for things- he felt like he needed to earn something in order to receive it, even if the others were trying to break him of this mentality by constantly giving him small things- a comic book here, a cool stick there. 

Bruce turned in his chair to look at the boy and pulled his cowl off. "What is it? Is something bothering you?" he asked, his voice much warmer than before. Billy instantly felt safer, for some reason- maybe it was because he'd always see Batman as a co-worker first, family member second, and he didn't have those reservations for Bruce- he wasn't sure.

"Umm..." Billy came a little closer. "I was wondering if you wanted to, um, come down to the beach with everyone?" he asked, immediately putting his hands up placatingly. "You don't have to, though! It's okay if you don't want to, I understand if you don't and that's completely okay, I- I don't know why you'd want to, I just thought it might be fun but if you don't want-"

"Billy," Bruce said gently, interrupting the boy's slightly panicked train of thought. The boy looked up at him as he stood, playing with the hem of his swim shorts nervously. "That' sounds like fun- I'll join you and the boys in a little bit," he said, kneeling down in front of the boy. "Just let me change."

"Alfred's gonna come too," Billy added.

Bruce raised a brow, a small smile appearing on his face. "You managed to convince him to take a break, huh? Good. The old man doesn't spend enough of his time relaxing."

Billy smiled, nodding excitedly. "Thank you!" he said, taking off back towards the stairs. He hadn't expected Bruce to actually say yes- sure, he'd hoped he would, but he'd never thought the man would actually agree. Billy came up through the secret door and out into the library, glancing around the room before taking off towards his bedroom.

\- - -

The 10-year-old slid the glad door shut behind him as he came out of it, the sandals under his feet feeling weird compared to his usual sneakers. He walked down the long wooden staircase attached to the porch, towel thrown over his shoulder as he walked.

The boy wanted to check out the beach by himself before the others joined him- he wasn't sure why, but he wanted to. He hopped off the last step and started walking across the warm sand, glancing at a volleyball net he was pretty sure hadn't been there before when he'd looked down here before shaking his head and looking towards the water.

He smiled at the sight of cerulean waves wetting the sand and dropped his towel to run towards the gentle waves. He shed his sandals and padded out onto the wet sand, letting the water crash against his ankles and making him smile even wider. 

Sure, he couldn't swim- he'd never learned since it wasn't a necessary skill to have on the streets- but he could still enjoy the water lapping at his feet. He took a set on the wet sand, bringing his knees up to his chest and hugging them as he looked out at the coast. 

When he was suddenly picked up by his armpits and hoisted into the air, his first reaction was to freeze.

One moment, he was flying through the air, and the next he was underwater. He felt saltwater sting his eyes and burn his nose as he struggled to get above the waves, his efforts futile as all he knew how to do was flail. He ended up splashing around before sinking like a stone, panic causing him to take in a deep breath and try to speak his word of power- only to breathe in water and choke on it.

Black was beginning to edge at the corners of his vision as he thrashed against the water- he needed to get up, he couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, couldn't SWIM!

Something big wrapped around him suddenly, lifting him up and above the waves. He sputtered, coughing and hacking up water as he was lifted completely out of the water and held against something firm and warm. Billy heaved up saltwater as he started to cry, his eyes and node burning as he struggled to keep his gagging in check. 

He was still being carried, still being held- he barely registered the cacophony of sounds around him, everything sounding like a low buzz in the back of his mind. He clung to the warm mass holding him as he was shifted. He felt the sun hitting his back, helping to ground him slightly as he cried against whoever held him.

"It' okay, Billy. I got you. It's okay," a voice said, one he recognized as Bruce. Billy pulled back slightly, rubbing at his eye as he trembled, staring at Bruce with wide, terrified eyes. 

"I'm- I'm so sorry, kid..." Billy heard Jason say. He started coughing again, his small nails digging into Bruce's bicep as he gagged. When he was able to breathe again, he rested his head against Bruce's bare chest. He stayed quiet, focusing on breathing as Jason appeared in his field of view. 

He could tell the man was concerned- hell, he could see _terror_ in the man's eyes. "I didn't- I thought you could swim, I'm so so sorry kid..." Billy couldn't help but reach out for him tiredly, despite the tension and anger in Bruce's form. Jason glanced at his hand before taking it in his own as he scooted closer on his knees.

"It's ok..." Billy breathed, his voice shaky and cracked.

Bruce pulled him away from his chest, looking him over before meeting his gaze. "Are you okay, Billy? Do you need to go inside? We'll call the doctor-"

"I'm okay, Dad..." Billy breathed, leaning forward and laying his head against the Dark Knight's chest. "I just need a short rest," he mumbled. Bruce wrapped an arm around him and laid down on a towel against the sand. 

"Okay- okay. Take as long as you need."

Billy ended up falling asleep against Bruce's chest, the warmth of the sun coaxing him into the land of sleep. 

When he woke up, he found himself alone- or, at least, alone on the towel. There was an umbrella over top of him, blocking out the sun, and Alfred as sitting beside him in a lounge chair with a book in his hand, but Bruce was gone. 

"How're you feeling, Billy?" Alfred asked when he saw the boy stir, placing his bookmark between the pages and setting the book to the side. "Any pain in your chest?"

Billy shook his head, glancing around in confusion. He spotted Dick and Tim sitting atop some large boulders that framed the beach, sulking alongside one another while Damien paced across the beachfront, kicking a can angrily as he walked. Bruce was trying to get Dick and Tim to come down from the rocks, and Jason- Jason was sitting in the sand, knees drawn up to his chest as he stared out at the ocean. 

Misery radiated off the man in waves, and it made BIlly feel bad for the man. He hadn't meant to hurt BIlly- it had been an accident. Sure, his throat was still sore, but otherwise, he was fine now- he didn't want Jason beating himself up about that.

"Uh- n-no, i'm okay," he said, clambering up from the towel and heading towards Jason. 

He came up behind the man and took a seat beside him in the sand. Jason glanced down at him before ducking his head. "I'm so sorry..." he muttered miserably. Billy didn't say a word, choosing instead to scoot closer and clamber into his elder brother's lap. He hugged the young man tightly, and Jason slowly wrapped his arms around him in return.

"It was an accident. It's okay."

Some of the tension left Jason's frame, but it was still very much there- Billy pulled back with a smile. "Maybe you can make it up to me by teaching me how to swim," he offered. The deadly Red Hood glanced away nervously, making the 10-year-old in his lap laugh. "Please? If you won't do it, I'll have to ask Dick, and if Dick teaches me, I'll have to wear those embarrassing arm floaties."

Jason sighed, glancing back down at his little brother. "You're sure you want _me_ to do it...?" he asked slowly. 

Billy nodded with a smile. "Positive."

The elder raven sighed, glancing towards the others before a small grin appeared on his face. "Alright, fine," he said, climbing up and bringing Billy up into his arms. "If you're sure." Billy's grin became a face-splitting smile, making the man holding him shake his head at the boy. 

"You're lucky you're cute."

" _You're_ lucky I'm resilient." Billy countered with a laugh, causing Jason to sputter and stare at him with a laugh and wide eyes.

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment or I'll shatter your kneecaps.


	5. Big Brother Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason overhears some new heroes making fun of Captain Marvel- he doesn't take it well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short chapter, but it's just supposed to be a drabble to help me get past this writer's block I got so :3

\- - -

"Wait, so they just let him go? But we put him in jail, shouldn't he stay there?" Captain Marvel asked with a furrowed brow, confusion etched into his features as he and Nightwing talked about Captain Cold's recent announcement of parole.

"Well, yeah- but they let people out based on good behavior and stuff," Nightwing replied with a grin, getting a shocked face from the demigod as the pair sat across from one another in the dining hall. The larger raven ran a hand through his hair as Nightwing chuckled, grinning at the man as he leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his drink.

"That's crazy..." the man mumbled, causing Jason to shake his head at his little brother as he put food on his tray. It had taken some convincing, but Dick and Billy had managed to convince him to join them for lunch up in the Watchtower. He wasn't the most comfortable up there with all these other heroes that didn't go to the same lengths he did, but with his brothers there- well, it wasn't _so_ bad. 

Jason grabbed his tray and made his way towards Captain Marvel and Nightwing, helmet under his arm as he passed a table full of newbies. 

They were unbearably green, he could tell just by looking at them, but that wasn't what made him stop dead in his tracks as he walked past them. 

No, what made him stop was the group snickering like teenagers followed by one of them jabbing a thumb towards his youngest brother with a smirk. "What an idiot- and they think _we're_ too green to be full members yet? How'd a dolt like Captain Marvel even end up on the League if he doesn't even know how the damn legal system works?"

Another man laughed. "Yeah- so much for super-wisdom, right?" the raven asked with a snort.

"You know what they say; the bigger they are, the more rocks fit inside their skull," the red-head continued with a snicker.

Jason's jaw was set as soon as he heard the words. He glanced towards the man- red hair styled in an undercut with a bright green uniform and glowing ring on his finger. Guy Gardener. The new Green Lantern. The raven's lip curled up in a snarl at the man.

"What'd you just say?" he asked slowly, his voice low as he glared the newbie down. The man glanced towards him with a slightly confused look, glancing towards some of the other people sitting at the table- a blonde man in gold and blue armor, a teenager in a dark blue bug suit, and that clone of Superman's- Superboy, Jason was pretty sure his name was. 

When Guy just blinked at him, he lowered his head to glare at the man more intently. "I asked you a fucking question, _Gardner_ ," he growled, one of his hands moving reflexively to the gun on his hip. The guy in the blue bug armor's eyes widened slightly, and he glanced towards the blonde man uneasily. 

"Uh- Chill, chill, dude- it's just a joke," the blue bug man said with a nervous chuckle, holding his hands out placatingly. "I'm- I'm sure Guy didn't mean that," he said, glancing back towards the redhead pointedly.

"Why're you bein' so defensive over a guy twice your size?" the blonde asked, raising a brow at Jason and making his anger surge further.

"Red Hood!" Captain Marvel said with a grin, calling the man over cheerfully. It was obvious he wasn't aware of the things being said behind his back- or, if he was, Billy was an expert at hiding it. Which wouldn't surprise him, really.

Jason glanced towards Marvel and Nightwing, who were watching him from their own table (the former of the two trying to wave him over while the latter stared at him with a straw in his mouth) before looking back towards the group of newbies.

"If I hear you shit-talking Captain Marvel again, I'll be sending Batman after your asses," Jason growled, eyes narrowed as he glanced around the table. Guy huffed, rolling his eyes as he leaned back in his chair slightly and avoided Jason's glare. 

"Shitheads..." he muttered, turning on his heel and heading towards his brothers. He plopped down in a seat beside Marvel and brought a hand up to massage the bridge of his nose- he could already feel a headache coming on just from being within spitting distance of that asshole. 

"You okay, Jay?" Cap asked with a grin, clapping a hand on the man's shoulder with a curious look. "I didn't know you knew the new guys."

"I don't," he muttered, grabbing his drink and taking a sip of it before chewing on the end of the straw in thought. Captain Marvel shot a confused look towards Dick, and the elder man gave him a face that must have told him not to worry about it, because the demigod removed his hand and went back to the conversation he'd moved on to with Nightwing.

"Okay, but who's to say he won't do more crimes? Nothing's gonna stop him from freezing a bank, and if he does and we stop him again, does he just, not go back to jail?"

Dick chuckled. "That's not how it works."

Jason sighed, watching the pair go back and forth about the ins and outs of the legal system, with Dick having to explain quite a bit to Marvel- the Wisdom of Solomon must not have covered politics and legalities. He shook his head at the pair as he ate his lunch, letting their banter wash over him as he tried to quell his anger towards the newbies.

\- - -

"Jason."

The man in question tensed when his name was said, especially since he was still in the Watchtower and no one besides Bruce, Clark, and his brothers knew who he really was. 

"Bats," he replied, turning away from the monitor in front of him and leaning back in his chair slightly. It was late- too late for anyone else to be up in the satellite really. The only reason he'd volunteered for monitor duty this late was so that he'd be able to let out some of his aggression in the training room without having to deal with other heroes giving him worried looks.

The fact that Bruce was up here was strange- Billy had said something earlier that day about him and Bruce planning on watching a movie that night.

"Walk with me," the Dark Knight said, motioning with his head for the younger man to follow him. Jason sighed and stood from his seat, popping his back and shaking the numbness from his leg before trailing after his father. 

"What'd I do now, old man?" he asked with a hint of a smirk as they made their way through the quiet halls of the satellite.

"Nothing," Bruce replied, continuing his brisk walk down the tiled hall. Jason furrowed his brow in confusion- then what was this for. "Nothing wrong, at least.."

Yeah, that still didn't explain anything.

They turned a corner and came to a room that Jason knew for a fact was Billy's favorite- it was a circular dome of glass, giving anyone standing in the room an incredible view of the vast expanse of stars and planets surrounding them. The blinking lights in the sky and the colors of cosmic wind that surrounded them was something to behold- he had to admit, the kid had good taste.

"I was reviewing footage of the mess hall earlier," Bruce said, pausing in the middle of the room and turning around to look the younger man in the eyes- or, well, as best as he could when both parties were wearing masks. 

The younger of the two tensed slightly- he must've seen him threaten the newbies. Shit. Maybe he could explain-

"Good job."

The man paused, his brain short-circuiting at those words. "Wait, what?"

Bruce's gaze softened ever so slightly as he stared at his son. "I said good job."

"I- I don't understand."

"The footage includes audio, Jason. I heard them heckling Captain Marvel the same as you. They're lucky Marvel didn't hear them himself- it would be a lot worse for them if he had."

"You- I-" Jason ran a hand through his hair before letting out a puff of air. "Okay...uh..." he swallowed thickly. "So what're you gonna do to them?"

Bruce turned his attention towards the stars. " _I'm_ not going to do anything. I have reports to go through, patrols to go on, papers to file- _work_ to do. However," he glanced back towards Jason with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"I believe an... _in-depth_ training session with my former Robins would do _more_ than enough to illustrate the point I'd like to get across."

"And what point is that, Bats?"

The Dark Knight's hand curled into a fist, the leather of his glove squeaking as the man tightened it at his side.

"That no one makes fun of my sons and gets away with it."

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "in-depth" training session SOUNDS sexual but it's not. It just means its gonna hurt. Bad. I swear.
> 
> Tim's still a minor, I wouldn't do that. (he's 16 in this)


End file.
